jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bond Wiki:About
So you want to help out? Great! The James Bond Wiki is a resource of everything James Bond that anyone can edit. We're chronicling every Bond novel, movie, game, song, and comic and compiling information on all actors, characters, gadgets, and missions. Anyone can help! Join us! This site uses the same MediaWiki software as is used on Wikipedia. If you have used that, you can start right in and improve articles or start or join discussions. If not sure, see the . =What can I do?= Make a User Page If you are logged in, please put something about yourself on your User page. It is also good for collecting your favourite links and a list of the best articles you have helped with. Check the "talk" pages A talk page (also known as a discussion page) is a page which editors can use to discuss improvements to an article or other Wikia page. When viewing an article (or any other non-talk page), a link to the corresponding talk page appears on the "Talk" tab at the top of the page. Click this tab to switch to the talk page; you can then view the talk page and its history, and edit it if you want to add a question or comment. You should sign and date your contributions on all talk pages, so other readers know who to reply to. To do this easily, type four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comment, or just click the signature button on the row of buttons above the edit box. This will be automatically converted into a user signature and the date and time. Alternatively, you can click on the "signature" button in the toolbar above the edit box. Add to pages which need content Sometimes an existing page will be unduly short. These are called "stubs" - short articles in need of expansion. You can add content to these articles to improve them! Check out our list of pages which need more content. Start a new article You may want to create a new article on a subject which hasn't been covered yet, perhaps on an actor or character. After you've checked to make sure it doesn't already exist, click the "contribute" button and then "add a page". For ideas, check out our list of wanted articles. Tidy up existing articles Sometimes articles can be a little messy. Maybe the layout is a too confusing for readers to follow? Perhaps the article is full of spelling mistakes? Mistakes happen to the best of us, which is why we have a list of pages which need tidying up. Check out the list and help tidy up the wiki today! Incidentally, if you're browsing the wiki and spot a page which isn't meeting one or more of Wikia's standards on content and style, you can add a tag to the top of the page. This alerts editors that the page is in need of a tidy. Category:Help